


The End Of A Long Day

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: River and the Doctor bask in each other's company after a day fighting Sontarans. Taken from a prompt from otpprompts on Tumblr: " Imagine your OTP, sitting around their place (or cuddled up) together after a long day, just talking and enjoying each other’s company."





	The End Of A Long Day

It had been a long day of fighting a bunch of angry Sontarans who had chased them across the galaxy, the Doctor and River Song were finally back in the Tardis.

"I need a shower." River announced, getting up from where she'd been sitting on the jump seat.

"Okay." The Doctor, stood at the console, moved to give her a kiss. "At least we escaped in the end."

"That we did, my love." She smiled, and left the room.

A while later...

River, wrapped in a fluffy pink dressing gown, her hair slightly damp, made her way into the large living room that the Tardis had made for her and the Doctor, and sat down on the sofa next to her husband-he always waited for her there when it was just the two of them on the ship.

"Hello, my love." He greeted her, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Hello Sweetie." She smiled, cuddling into him.

The Doctor kissed the top of her head. "We've barely escaped with our lives, again."

River chuckled at this. "We have. You love it, though."

"I do. Next stop, everywhere."

"Everywhere." She echoed with a smile. "You know, when we neared the Milky Way, I really thought that that was it-they were going to get us."

"But when you managed to shoot those coming straight at us with that gun of yours, we escaped."

"Hmm. I thought you didn't like guns?" His wife teased.

"I do like them when they save us from getting killed." The Doctor countered.

"Fair enough." River nuzzled against his chest, basking in his company. This was the part of her and the Doctor's near death adventures she loved the most-snuggling with him, feeling safe.

He held her a little tighter-one day, he knew that he would lose her, but for now he was happy holding her close. For once, they were very nearly linear-Manhattan had happened and they were married. "I hope that we don't run into the Sontarans again for a while, that particular batch anyway." He said.

"Hmm, I think I'll stay in Stormcage for a while when you drop me off, just in case."

"Not yet, though." The Doctor replied, a slightly panicked tone to his voice.

"Not yet." She reassured him.

The Tardis hummed happily around them, contented to take care of her Thief and his wife.

"You know, this is the part of our adventures I enjoy the most. Sitting here with you afterwards, holding you close. Having that wet hair of yours in my face after you've had a shower."

River turned in his arms and frowned at him. "It's damp, not wet. But, ditto." She softened, and kissed him. "I feel completely happy, safe, and loved... It's something I never thought that I'd feel, but I do. With you." She informed him, and turned around again.

The Doctor smiled at her admission. "You soppy woman. I love you."

"Only for you, Sweetie." She chuckled, gently shoving him. "I love you too."

A contented silence fell over the two, River's eyes began to close and she fell asleep, snoring softly.

The timelord smiled at his lady, and sat up slowly, gathering her in his arms bridal style and carried her to bed, laying her down, kicking off his shoes and laying down next to her.

Even in her sleep, River snuggled closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her and joined his wife in a dreamless slumber.


End file.
